


【中文翻译】Cold As Ice by daasgrrl

by yycouple



Series: 翻译:D [1]
Category: London Spy, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Disturbing Themes, Drug Use, M/M, Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycouple/pseuds/yycouple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rich一直有几个男孩在他身边，但这个是特别的，因为某些原因。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【中文翻译】Cold As Ice by daasgrrl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cold As Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201838) by [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl). 
  * A translation of [Cold As Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201838) by [daasgrrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daasgrrl/pseuds/daasgrrl). 



> 首先表明渣翻……:(  
> 感谢上帝我终于翻译完了。没有beta可能有错字？

“是我，”那把声音说。  
他的男孩全都是这样说，就像他们认为Rich在他的脑海里面有种神奇的声纹监察器。即使他们已经喝醉，嗨了，或者感冒了，Rich都应该能够从对讲机传来的，那些模糊不清的字句中，马上辨认出他们的声音。  
对他们来说非常幸运，他能够做到——起码，大多数时间也可以。而这个特别的小男孩，他一直都行。

  
他让那个男孩进来，扬起了代表期待的微笑，他的心脏跳的很快，腎上腺素在他的血管里就像個嗑高了的可怜人一样跳跃。但不是说他现在仍然是可怜的人。一只金碟（Sigh in the Dark – 1988），三只得到银奖的专輯(Delirium Dreaming – 1988, Skylight – 1991, Why now?– 1993)，全部都是他一手创作的，重点是，他现在只不过是刚刚三十三。加上他做得还不错的副业，感谢上帝。不过，他没有愚蠢到去做太多样本。间隙性的，只会制作一点点——足够赚取乐趣的分量。

  


Rich一直有幾個男孩在他的身邊，但這個是特別，因為……某些特别的原因。这个男孩差不多十八歲。这些字句滑过舌尖吐露出来实在不错，几乎是烫热的，就和那些走进那道门的其他男孩一样。 他有一个纤细和美丽的身体－ Rich一直都觉得他年轻而漂亮－－一个青涩的嘴，而且比需要的更小。在Rich看来，知道怎样善用那个口，就是这人需要的唯一教育。

  


一阵很柔软的碎步声音传入Rich的耳内，他就在大厅的门前，那阴沉的天使。他的轮廓比首次见面更粗粝，但这只是深化了他的美丽。Rich或许有在这种脱变之间出了一份力，但说实话，他认为这也是那个男孩自己的杰作，源于他本来的性格。这就是他之于世界的所谓争执，对世界的期望，世界对他的期望。

  


“Sherlock.” Rich以自己的唇舌爱抚这个名字。

  


“Rich.” 一如既往的尖锐与僵硬，但明显Sherlock非常渴望接下来将会发生的事。那种饥渴浮现于他的双眸之间，同时因两种事物而起，但他望向Rich的眼神中，仿佛述说着他并不需要这些东西。他很骄傲，这一个男孩。他知道他不应该在这里——他比起普通吸食毒品的行为来说，實在是太好了。Rich只会令一切更甜美。

  


Rich很了解某些事情，比Sherlock能够想象的更胜一筹。那种期盼带来的压力。如果事情偏离现在的轨道一点，Rich可能已经是上流社会的一员。但当三岁的时候，他的父亲跑掉了，而他的母亲选择妥协，搬到更便宜的地方。太骄傲或是太顽固的不回家。当他长大的时候，母亲反反复复的告诉他，他原本是更好的人。Rich只是想要融入并与那些高雅的人交际。

  


仍然记得在校园时期，他曾经将拳头错落在那些嘲笑他的男孩的躯体上，他们说，他说话的方式就和一个右翼人士无异。他只有八岁，其他男孩也是，但这little shit可能是对的，可能那时他真的听起来像他有一只棒子紧贴在他的臀部，但他的拳头不会因为这些说话而变得无用。学校致电给他的母亲，当然他们会这样做，然后他听到母亲为了他而道歉。 她来到自己跟前，告诉他你会比这样更好，因为他是聪明的，他能够为自己创出一些成就。当他长大了一点，这些句子依旧缠绕着他，同样该死的调子，在这不见尽头的循環。

  


她的出发点是好的，或许有些时候Rich也会为她感到伤感，但他真的关心的是音乐，何况在你没有金钱的时候，聪明又有什么好处？他的母亲在那些基督教学校已经教会他很多历史-比Rich以前上的公立学校要来得好-不过从他们给母亲的东西看来，很明显的圣公会认为貧窮是一種美德。所以他们不会饿死，但他们从来没有Rich所想要的一切。他不斷增加的唱片收集数量，唱盤，吉他，音箱，花哨的运动裤和皮革夾克。所以，因Rich很聰明，他主張學習比教育更加重要的事情，当中只有一点点是合法的。

  
仍然，他觉得自己做的不错——找到自己进入音乐业的道路，做一些他想要做的事。不会因为未来而害怕。但他從來沒有过多大的損失。

  
不像某些人。

  
Sherlock仍然在门前玄关注视着他。Rich露出一个微笑。

  
“我可以为你做什么，我亲爱的？”他说，故意令他的声音变得粗粝而达到所需要模仿的效果。他见到Sherlock的唇因此而微弯。这张沙发实在太舒服了，令Rich不想要活动——樱桃红皮革，就像云朵一样柔软——所以他命令那个男孩走过来。Sherlock 跟随了他的命令，踏着傲慢而拖沓的脚步。

  
“就像往常一样，”Sherlock说。

  
“我会期待你费点力气去得到你想要的，”Rich提醒道，仅仅为了那种快感。Sherlock曾经付费一两次，在刚开始的时候，但现在的交换方法绝对更适合他们两。

  
Sherlock翻了个白眼，不过答案足够的礼貌。“当然。”

  
Rich咧嘴笑了，然后手伸展到咖啡台下的小抽屉。他拿出了正方形的黑布，他的其中一条管子，然后有一些令人心醉的小碎片。没有任何一样是收藏的很好的——他的保安不错，然后他给钱一点正确的人。令他能够免于麻烦。他不是会沉迷的人，但他享受使用它的时候，就像听着收音机播放的怀旧歌曲一样。那道管在他的指尖之间虽然矮胖，却不失細膩，就如一件艺术品；而那些晶体就像香槟碰杯声一样令人满足。藍橙色的明焰于他从口袋拿出的打火机上出现，随后映入眼帘的是那些缓慢而稳定地浮现的气泡。这些化学带来祝福的承诺。

  
Sherlock在这段时间一直站立，只是望着。Rich拍打他身旁的沙发，就像他在鼓励一只小狗跳上来似的。对他所有的男孩来说，一点的训练不是坏事。Sherlock坐下了，Rich马上将一只手放在他的大腿根上，黑色牛仔布的粗糙就在他指腹之下。他揉搓着Sherlock的大腿，彷如在宣示主权，但Sherlock没有退缩。好男孩。他将那道管子递给Sherlock，向他点头。

  
他以修长的手指紧攥那管，再深深从中的吸一口。三秒等待伴随而来的是绵长的吐息。抖震开始袭击他。他微笑，一开始的傲慢开始散去。

  
“拿过来。”

  
又再点亮一次打火机，Rich在烟雾中吸气，那种与舌尖残留的温热，就是这样，那种飘然的快感在他的腹中升起，蔓延直到他每一寸皮肤都为它而歌颂。他吐气。心跳声在他的耳朵放大，而血液在他的阴茎跳动。  
他再次吸入白雾，然后向前靠向Sherlock，那个愿意转向他的人，至少是有足够的主动性的转向他。靠近一点他几乎是更加美丽，他的双眼清晰，他的皮肤幼嫩，就像它们一开始一样。他分开他的双唇让Rich将烟雾吹进他的口中。Rich继续动作而进行一个吻，他的手放到Sherlock的两腿之间。Sherlock的分身瘦长，就像他身体其他部分一样令Rich喜爱。不过现在那只是布料下小小的凸起。Rich用手指好好的照料它，而Sherlock紧绷身体，尝试扭转姿势去逃避他手中的粗粝触感，重新做到沙发上。

  


“来吧，现在，”Rich说，带有警告意味，而Sherlock停止抵抗，虽然他的肌肉还是绷紧着。Rich再次吻他——天，他的口——然后解开对方的裤子，将他的手滑进那丝绸之间，拉下裤链。Sherlock的温热在他的手中，Rich一直用手摩擦着他，直至Sherlock口中溢出呻吟，轻柔和甜美。

  
“脱下。”Rich放开了他，在最后一次用力握紧后，然后添上一句，“一切。”

  
他向后靠着沙发，目睹Sherlock从沙发深处撩起自己，并开始摆脱他的外套。

  
“来吧，转过身，”Rich命令着，“除非你打算弯腰炫耀你的屁股。“

  
Sherlock的瘦削的双肩表现出不屑，转身面向RICH，将他的黑色短夹克扔在地上。不错的衣服——他可以从这个得到五六十镑，可见这个男孩不是真的没有钱，而Rich也一直对此深表怀疑。Sherlock可以给钱任何一个卖家，可以直接找个人和他发生性关系，但他来到这里，是为了一点更多的东西。一种Sherlock真正想要的味道。

  
Sherlock的双手交叉着，触碰到他纯白衬衣的边缘，将它拉高过头。Rich满意的嗤声。瘦弱，不是健美，但那苍白的皮肤顺延到南方的黑色毛发说不出的可爱。没有丝毫技巧可言，就像一个男人为了他的医生脱下衣服。  
“喂，慢一点。我已经告诉你有足够的时间了。这样是，可怜低俗的娱乐。”Rich轻轻的击打Sherlock，嘴角因他的恼怒而勾起。跳吧，小狗，跳吧。

  
对此，Sherlock的动作放慢，到一个令人觉得是受辱的地步，但Rich不赶急，Sherlock的耐心远不及他。他很专注的看着Sherlock将手放到腰间裤袋，然后慢慢的，以英寸为单位的速率，推動裤子到腳踝之处。他的深蓝內褲得到同樣的待遇。Sherlock的手将從前到後的接触那弹性邊緣，把它也拉下來他的腿前。他没有特意作出任何誘惑举止，但他的粗心足以激起情欲的火焰。 RICH解開自己的褲子，給自己一些擠壓，而Sherlock将他其余的衣服也脱下，扔在他的外套上。

  


“满意了？”他說，双手放在臀部。他的傢伙已經在这些动作下疲软了一点，但Rich仍然可感受到Sherlock的期待，看到他的皮膚上汗液的淡淡光澤。

  
“我预计，很快会的了。过来。”Rich分开他的腿，然后再中央把画着。“跪下，小男孩。”

  
Sherlock跪下，眼神流连在Rich的勃起上，他喜欢将此当作来自Sherlock的小小尊重。有些人甚至不能在一击后站起，但其他就正好相反—希望他继续。在Rich的公寓里永远没有这些抱怨。他握着Sherlock的后颈-不是太大力，只是有说服力的-将他拉近。

  
“好，继续。”他在Sherlock的嘴包围他时呻吟着，温热而光滑。“这就是了。”

  
他将他的手斗缠在Sherlock的头发之间，在这美景的间隔中，温柔的揪着它们。所谓美景，就是Sherlock饱满，红润的嘴唇，和他自己的家伙被吞没在唇瓣之间。Rich感觉到愉悦的恍惚，一个永恒的低潮和感觉的流动——Sherlock的嘴适用于他。Sherlock看来好像将他的动作变成单一节奏，燃点大麻做成的煙都消耗殆尽。他的嘴唇看起來腫脹，前液有一点点從他的嘴角滑落，並留下閃閃發光的踪跡。Rich的用手指停住了液体的流动，若有所思的将它抹上Sherlock的顴骨。 可愛。

  
Rich让Sherlock继续做他在座的事情，当自己准备好另一次吸入。这样的举动令Sherlock跪下，从Rich的口中接受了属于他的大麻量。Sherlock吐出一口气，然后跌坐在旁边的沙发上。  
“所以，怎么样？”Rich微笑着询问。

  
Sherlock没有回应，但在他握上Rich的手时瞳孔放大，再将他带到自己的分身上。当时，Rich觉得他可以对这人大方点，所以他服从，紧密的上下抚摸Sherlock的分神，看到对方的脸部表情因为愉悦而松懈。转身令他的左手依然占据着Sherlock，他的右手再次向那个抽屉伸展，找寻那瓶已经用了不少的润滑剂。Rich暂时停止他左手的动作而粘上一点润滑剂，而Sherlock的双眸随即睁开，眼神中颇有趣意。

  
“你喜欢这个，不是吗？”Rich抬起他的手指，光滑，閃爍著光芒，指尖描绘着Sherlock的轮廓，順著到他的囊袋曲線，他的大腿之間。Sherlock在他的撫摸下融化。懶洋洋地躺卧在沙發上，佔用三分之二的空间，他的頭枕在扶手上，他的膝蓋提起而分開。一只脚滑到Rich的后背，因为Sherlock将自己的臀部拉近对方。Rich在Sherlock靠近他的触碰时轻柔的抚拍他，呻吟溢出。

  
“Well, Sherlock?”

  
Sherlock微傾首，轻舔红润嘴唇。 “是的。”他說。

  


“是的，什么？”Rich的手指在Sherlock后穴的入口附近打圈，然后停止。

  
“Yes, Rich.”

  
“Good boy.”Rich用上了更多的润滑剂並推进他的手指，享受Sherlock的肌肉挤压着他。当他放进另一只手指，Sherlock的呻吟更响，而这种声音直接传送到Rich的伙伴上。他还没有触碰过自己，暂时-令Sherlock蠕動不是更有趣吗？Sherlock在一开始的时候永远都是安静且固执的，但当他继续下去的话，就会变得吵闹。Rich喜欢和他作者实验，用不同的方法去把玩他。让他的声音，性爱做成的抽气和呻吟，如精湛的墙壁般包围他。

  
Rich可以一直听着。但他的分身有另一个想法。他将手指擦拭在裤子上，还有一些晶体在管道中，因此他重新加热，並与Sherlock分享剩下的分量。它没有上一次那么强烈，但依旧令他的皮肤在满意之中感到刺痒。他将Sherlock拉上沙发成一个安坐的姿势，随即让他翻转，收到Sherlock的腚的欢迎。Sherlock的膝盖在他向前伸展的时候沉没在沙发靠枕之间，尽量向后拉扯他的前臂。他的皮肤在鲜红的沙发上显得更加柔滑而白皙。

  
“下面再多一点……”Rich说，为了他的手在Sherlock皮肤上滑动，並带领对方到适当位置所拥有愉悦。Sherlock的臀部美好而丰满，一点也不像他身体的其他地方。Rich轻攥一下，然后用力的刮下去。“这里，就是这里。完美。”

  
咖啡桌被撇在一邊，为了制作多一点的空间，然后Rich善用他的时间去脱去衣服，让它们成为在地板上以深色織物形成的水坑。Sherlock淡漠的越过自己肩膀去注视Rich，看着他抚摸自己的分身以做到往后的工作。

  
“我觉得我这次会打电话给他。”Sherlock点出，不知道从哪里来的一句话。他如猫般滑出沙发並于衣服堆中找寻着他的电话，甚至Rich也不知道他拥有的手提。这些是是昂貴的小玩意，Rich自己也有一部，但并不像Sherlock的一样小而圓滑，天知道单单是一个通话就花費了一筆小財。他很怀疑是由Sherlock自己付费，这样表示某人显然想他保持通讯。（注：原文为Keep in touch，意有相关。）

  
“你真的觉得这是一个好的主意？”Rich询问，不过他已经为Sherlock纯粹乖僻的意图而微笑。他在这年已经和Sherlock见面差不多十，十二次，已经对他的名为情欲的乐章非常熟悉，但这是全新的版本，一个变奏。

  
Sherlock回复到他在沙发的位置，而手提就被放置在他的旁边，回望到Rich的眼神中甚至有于笑意非常相近的情感。这很明显，至少他们能够完美地理解对方。你需要在你能够的地方掠夺一切乐趣。

  
“那么好吧，按照你所想的。不过首先…”Rich轻松戴上了安全套，加上多点润滑剂，按压在Sherlock后方。他的双手放在Sherlock的臀部，在他几乎完美的屁股的裂縫附近摩擦自己，令他们都感觉到一丝温暖。然后慢慢的沉浸在Sherlock身体强烈的温热。他选择一种缓慢而轻松的节奏，让愉悦穿透他。有人喜欢在性爱的时候播放音乐，Rich很清楚这一点，但对他来说这只会破坏这两种美好的过程。你怎么能够专注其中？没有了音乐，他听到了一切，乳膠及潤滑油和肉體所做成的光滑聲音，Sherlock在Rich推力之下所发出甜美而轻柔的低吟。

  
他见到Sherlock的指尖划过他的电话，却在按键的时候表现出异乎寻常的稳定性（在Rich在操他的份上）。电话接通後，Sherlock扔給他邪惡的一瞥，握着手機的模样就像这一個挑戰。噢，他是个魔鬼，绝对的。Rich想道，並将此当作愉悦。

  


“Hello，brother dear.”Rich说，因为他知道这种意外出生令他多么像Mycroft。这就是为什么Sherlock能够找到他，不是吗？找寻他-他们-的父亲错置的头生子。The Other one。令他们只算是半兄弟，技术上来说。不过他知道这种不准确性只会令Mycroft更加不满。

  
一个停顿。Rich随即加快他的速度，只是一点点。Fuck，这很好。

  


“Rich，”Mycroft说，某种程度上能够将不满包含在这单一音节上，矫揉造作的混蛋。“为什么你…Sherlock没事吧？”

  
“Sherlock？噢，他就像雨一样那么好。”Sherlock誘惑地将他的颈项仰后，Rich在遞眼色的同时没有丧失他的节奏。“I’m taking very good care of him.”Rich说起来的口音比以往更加粗糙，就像他只是在表达纯粹的不屑。

  


“我想我警告过你远离Sherlock。如果你做了什么危害他的事情…”

  
“慢着，慢着。不是我去找寻他。他自己过来见我。完全是他的意愿，就像他一直以来所做的。不是吗，Sherlock？”

  
“让我和他说话。立即。”

  
“你当然可以，Mikey，不需要如此担心。”（注：原文为get your knickers in a twist 让你的内裤扭曲着。Ummm。）Sherlock笑了笑，Rich感觉到这种快乐穿透了他的躯体，“我没有挟持他。”

  
他等待着，但Mycroft保持安静。在缺乏进一步乐趣之下Rich将电话给回Sherlock。

  
“Mycroft，”Sherlock上氣不接下氣地喊道，高音，而且几乎没法呼吸。戏剧化—他刚才完全有能力去约束自己， 即使Rich尽了最大努力。

  
那个回答太低沉而没法听清，但Rich能够想象到Mycroft的警觉。

  
“没，没有什么特别的。”Sherlock说，艰难的呼吸着，“一切都很……很好。我只是…想…你要，要知道”Rich听到电话另一端传来一些声音，但Sherlock继续说：“你…失去……了什么。”

  
没有等待回答，Sherlock将电话拉离自己的耳朵並按下扩音键，将它放在两个头枕的裂缝中。他用一只手确保电话不会掉落，同时用自己的身体向Rich压出，令他加快他的动作。而Rich很高兴的服从。

  
Mycroft的声音能够从扩音器很清楚的广播出来。“For god’s sake。 Sherlock，你在做什么。”

  
Sherlock在真正回复Mycroft以前，允许Rich的抽插令他发出几声戏剧化的呻吟， “你…觉得呢？”

  
一个漫长的寂静。Rich甚至能够想象出Mycroft脸上惊吓的模样。Rich不太明白这种兄弟之间的事情，毕竟他长大的时候一直以为自己是独生子，不过他和Sherlock的附带关系并不足以令他对操对方的行为变得拘谨。甚至如果Sherlock血缘上完全是他的弟弟，他仍然没法找到坏处。如果Mycroft是真的是因为这个原因 - 这显然Sherlock认为他是 - 那么他是一个傻瓜，竟然拒绝这样一个愉快的建议。兄弟与否。

  
“Sherlock…”Mycroft恳求道，Rich几乎难以相信这种卑微语气是来自他。“我以为你会…明白。不要这样做。不要和他…”

  


Rich的微笑放大。“Shut it， Mikey。这不是我的错，在你不照顾他这件事上，至少我是这样听回来的。不过不用担心，至少我们之中其中一个有这样做。（原文At least one of us is up to it. Up有相关意思。）”  


“用力点。”Sherlock低吟着，“Please，Mycroft. Fuck me.”

  
他们又回到往常一样，Rich知道Sherlock想在他身上得到什么。他通常模仿Mycroft的声音以获取乐趣，只是这次比往常更加厉害。

  
“当然，亲爱的。一切都是为了我亲爱的 baby brother.”

  
“Mycroft… god, now, please…”

  
“Yes, Sherlock, 很快…”

  
“Please…”

“…you’ve been such a good boy…”  
（注：原文带感多了不翻了嘿嘿。）

  


手提电话发出哔声用作抗议-Mycroft挂线了。Rich伸手並关掉了那部电话，随即将它扔开。他的手包围在Sherlock的分身上。

  
“一切都很好，亲爱的。”他轻哼着，“恐怕现在只有我们两了，不过我会照顾你的，你已经很近了，是不是。”他向前靠到Sherlock的后背並亲吻他。

  
“是，是的…”Sherlock看起来对通话的结果很满意。啊，对，这对Rich来说完全没有关系。他才是那个在六英尺深而且准备完结的人。所以他觉得他在谈判桌上会更有利。他加快他的手部动作，直至Sherlock将自己的身体压后向Rich，所有肌肉变得绷紧。他射的时候呻吟着Mycroft的名字。

  
对方已经搞定了，Rich就能够专注在自己身上。Sherlock塌落在他的前臂，气喘吁吁，但却保持自己的姿势而令Rich以他为娱乐。他爱抚他的屁股，让自己陷入其中，愉悦的脉搏转换成稳定的节拍，然后到几乎疯狂的冲击。高潮在他喘气和颤抖之时来临並令他窒息般得到短暂无敌的感觉。天，这很奇妙。不过就像每一次一样，持续不够长久。当那种感觉开始散去，他花费了一点力气去令他能够恢复正常状态，找回他的呼吸。他从Sherlock身上离开，呻吟着，在他身旁的沙发上倒下。

  
“这是操蛋的完美。”他说，並亲吻了Sherlock。他脱下安全套，用纸巾包好並将他扔到那个银黑桶子里面。

  
Sherlock好奇的望着他。“这…一点也不困扰你？”

  
Rich耸肩，重新在沙发找回适当的位置，“不能够说我有什么要抱怨。这不是有点有趣吗？不过，你，在另一方面，好像为自己做成满世界的麻烦。”

  
“对，我相信那是真的。”Sherlock微笑，但当中没有一丝嬉笑成分在其中。“Rich。我很……抱歉。”

  
“为了?”

  
“没有想清楚。”Sherlock说。他的瞳孔放大，但他听上去难以置信的清醒。“我知道他是怎么样的，他会来找你，在现在已经知道了一切的事情时。”

  
“什么？他不会抓住他的little brother去…噢，你的意思是那些晶石。不用担心，我已经做好保护了，给了钱某些人。足够去令他们不理会我。”

  
Sherlock摆摆手。“这不足够。如果是Mycroft要调查的话。你不知道他能够做到什么。”

  
Rich只见过Mycroft一次，在最开始的时候，在Square Mile附近一间很好的餐厅。Sherlock一直很期待这个会面，不知道为什么，不过在五分钟之内Rich很清楚他不会被邀请到圣诞聚餐。Rich一直都没办法找到那个老头子-他甚至不知道对方知不知道，或者关不关心Rich被找到。不过单单和Mycroft说话和聆听他说的话，就已经令Rich想要打他。打斗一场能为世界做了一件好事，因为Mycroft不会想弄脏他的小手。

没有任何一件事发生，当然。Rich能做得更好。他喝了足够的酒-食物都是垃圾，尝试令自己看起来好吃一点的垃圾-然后在桌面下摸索Sherlock的膝盖。Mycroft向他投放一个恶毒的眼神并且作为他要离开Sherlock的警告，否则会有后果。然后Rich因而嘲笑他。

  
“他只不过是25岁的小文员。”Rich说，“你觉得他可以做到什么？”

  


“我不知道。”Sherlock看来很严肃，但他一直也很戏剧化。Rich没办法令自己害怕这个小小公务员（原文：baby civil servant。我本来打算译宝贝公务员。太奇怪了…），不管Sherlock认为他的哥哥有多厉害。“就算现在他能够做到什么，也只能够是等待吧。”

  
“Well，没有理由在麻烦到来前邀请它光临，就像我经常说一样。”

  
“我从来没有听到你这样说过。”

  
“你根本不了解我。”Rich笑道。

  
“如果那会…发生，我会尽力做到我能够的事，好吗？我不认为Mycroft想你因为我而失去一切。至少，我希望他不是。我能够令他只是入狱两年，足够他去表态。”

  
“就如你所说，Sherlock。”很有可能，夸大妄想跳动在家族的血管中。

  
“你不相信我说的任何一个字，对吧？”

  
“重要吗？”现在他更有兴趣去爱抚Sherlock颈侧。

  
“不，但我觉得你是对的。”Sherlock依然注视着某个地方。“就像你所说，没有理由在麻烦到来前邀请它光临。虽然我不能够决定他是那个蠢人还是我。”

  


Rich微笑，但没有给出自己的一件。很明显两位福尔摩斯有这方面的基本知识。他是三个里面唯一足够聪明，知道自己想要的是什么。

  
“是时候洗澡了，我想，”他说，站了起来，“和我一起？”

  
他掉头向浴室走去，随便拍着对方的大腿，表示这是一个命令。在他身后，他听到Sherlock发出最后一个叹息，然后滑出沙发，服从的跟随Rich的脚步。


End file.
